


【东宫】情挑

by Coesius_J



Category: Goodbye my princess, 东宫
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J





	【东宫】情挑

　　  
　　「纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，银汉迢迢暗度。金凤玉露一相逢，却胜人间无数。  
　　  
　　柔情似水，佳期如梦，忍顾鹊桥归路。两情若是长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。」  
　　  
　　  
　　今天是七夕之夜，李承鄞在天刚黑的时候就到承恩殿来逮人了。他本以为小枫早就穿上男装准备和阿渡溜出去玩，令他意外的是，小枫竟然早就换好了着寝的衣裙，他进门的时候，她正坐在妆台面前梳着头发。李承鄞连忙给永娘做了个手势，让她不要出声，领着人悄悄退下。  
　　  
　　也不知道她今天用了多少香，隔着纱帘，窗扉吹来的风都能将她身上的味道带到他的鼻腔中。洁净而微妙的兰花香气之中有一丝似有似无的果香，飘渺萦回，浸透了轻盈的白纱，烛光点的很亮，她的身形清楚地落进他的黑眸之中，青丝及腰，罗裙轻摆。  
　　  
　　“你怎么又来了？”小枫放下手里的梳子，转过身子，看到来人是李承鄞，心里舒了一口气。  
　　  
　　“怎么？”李承鄞狐疑地看着她，她眼神闪烁，不敢看他，“上次我来是半月之前，你还嫌我来勤了？”她若是敢应了，那他就真日日夜夜都留宿承恩殿，烦死她，恼死她。  
　　  
　　小枫无语地翻了个白眼，坐到了床上，“说，找我什么事？”  
　　  
　　李承鄞突然变得无赖起来，挨着她倒在床榻上，松软的被褥上亦是她身上的味道，这气味倒还好闻得很，这几日忙于政事，他闻着这股幽幽的味道，倒是觉得安稳了许多。  
　　  
　　“今天是七夕，我本来是准备带你出去玩的。”他玩起了她腰间尚未干透的头发，“可谁知道今天你这么老实，一早就梳洗好了。”  
　　  
　　“切。”她不屑地声音从嘴里飘出，“就算我没梳洗我也不和你去。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”李承鄞来了精神，一打挺坐了起来，把她撞得向前一倾，“这么嫌弃我？”  
　　  
　　“你忘了去年我们两个有多惨？划了半夜的船，还害得我喝了半个月的药，我可再也不想遭那份罪了。”她挪了挪身子，离他远了一些。  
　　  
　　李承鄞没想到她竟还记得那么清楚，心中一喜，牵过小枫的手，声调中都带着一丝洋溢：“那我们就不出去了，我们两个打叶子牌吧。”  
　　  
　　小枫见他这副兴冲冲的模样，觉得肯定是时恩给李承鄞吃了什么古怪东西才让他今天这么反常：“你脑子没病吧？叶子牌要三个人才能打。”  
　　  
　　“说你蠢你还不信，牌是死的，规矩是活的，我教你两个人打的玩法。”李承鄞把叶子牌倒在床上，开始发牌。  
　　  
　　小枫更是觉得他今日奇怪的恨，七夕之夜，他怎么就不去陪他亲亲爱爱的赵良娣？她握住手里的牌，看着正在理牌的李承鄞“你，你来我这儿，就不怕赵瑟瑟吃醋？”  
　　  
　　李承鄞头也不抬：“瑟瑟向来温柔宽厚，怎么会。”  
　  
　　怎么不会？他又怎么会知道女人的心思，他日日夜夜都和那赵良娣情深义重，蜜里调油，却在七夕这样特殊的日子来找她，不知道赵瑟瑟会多难过。小枫心里不免觉得赵良娣虽有李承鄞疼爱，但也是个可怜的女人。在西凉，两个真心相爱的人之间，是不会希望有任何其他人插入的，李承鄞和赵瑟瑟本来两情相悦，却因为皇家身份，两人之间硬生生地隔了她这堵墙。  
　　  
　　“纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，银汉迢迢暗度。金凤玉露一相逢，却胜人间无数。柔情似水，佳期如梦，忍顾鹊桥归路。两情若是长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。”李承鄞突然扯着嗓子念起诗来，又是弯弯绕绕的那种。  
　　  
　　“你知道这诗是什么意思吗？”李承鄞出了张小牌，正中小枫下怀，她连忙打出了一张大些的。  
　　  
　　“不知道，你们中原的诗，拗口极了，我学不会，也听不懂。”他一定又要嘲讽她不学无术了。  
　　  
　　“中原有牛郎和织女的传说，他们俩本是一双眷侣，可是每年只能在七夕这一天在鹊桥相见。意思就是，两个真正相爱的人不必每一天都要厮守相伴。”  
　　  
　　真是可恶，李承鄞这个小人，竟然当着她的面炫耀起来。小枫怒气一下子便直冲脑门，啪地一下摔了牌，推攘着李承鄞：“你走吧，我累了！”她可从来没求过他来承恩殿，可不是她害得李承鄞和赵瑟瑟两个人不能每日相伴。  
　　  
　　“困了？那睡吧。”李承鄞将散在床上的叶子牌都抖到地上，直挺挺地躺在了床的一侧，还拍了拍空着的那侧，示意让她也躺下。  
　　  
　　“臭男人！”小枫一掌拍在他肚子上，发出闷闷的一响。  
　　  
　　“你这个蠢女人！想谋杀亲夫啊？”  
　　  
　　李承鄞连忙擒住她的手腕，一个翻身，生生将小枫压在身下动弹不得。他看着小枫拼命反抗扑腾的样子，心里更是觉得奇怪，他明明都那样说了，她怎么还生气？莫不是真的太傻了，不懂他话里的意思，竟还不懂他的心意。  
　　  
　　“你在吃醋？”他试探地问。  
　　  
　　谁料这话一出，便是火上浇油，小枫直接奋力一起，直直地撞在了他脑门上，发出清脆的一响。  
　　  
　　“你疯啦？”李承鄞疼得直吸气，可禁锢着她双手的手仍旧没松开，慌乱之中他不知从哪里摸出了条腰带，两三下便将小枫的手和床头捆在了一起。  
　　  
　　“放开我！李承鄞！你卑鄙无耻——！”小枫挣扎地更厉害了，两条腿胡乱地蹬着，李承鄞连忙躲开，要是真被踢着了，他只怕半条命也没了。  
　　  
　　“阿渡——！快来救我！阿渡！”  
　　  
　　“别喊了，永娘早带她离得远远地了。”李承鄞就倚在床边，似笑非笑地看着床上正折腾的小枫，像只阴险的黄鼠狼。  
　　  
　　小枫这才消停下来，偏过头去，不看他。李承鄞不知去了哪里，只听见纱帐外面悉悉索索的，小枫心里正把李承鄞的祖宗十八代都问候的时候，倏忽间，一块方方正正的桃肉便塞进了她口中。他刚刚竟是去削桃子去了。

　　香甜的汁水迸发在口中，唇齿巧舌都沾染上了桃子的果香。小枫看向李承鄞，他也捧着个白玉盘子，吃着桃子，看着她的神情古怪极了，小枫却被他瞧得发怵，她之前可从来没怕过李承鄞。可这次，李承鄞看她的眼神，和上次把她当桃啃的样子一模一样。  
　　  
　　“你就是吃醋了。”李承鄞笑得更得瑟了，眼中波动的神采都快溢了出来，他放下手中的盘子，三两步爬上了床，覆在小枫身上，目光灼热地都要融化了她。  
　　  
　　“我没有。”她抽动了一下被绑在床头的手，试图摆脱，可那个死结根本纹丝不动，这下好了，她现在就像颗任人摆弄的桃子。  
　　  
　　“你有！”  
　　  
　　李承鄞将声音提高了八度，传进她耳朵里，更令她心跳不已，心里像是藏了一只受惊的小马驹。他俯下身来，那张白净的脸越凑越近，离的还有一寸的时候停了下来，小枫这才看见，李承鄞那双曜石般深邃的眼中，此刻映的全是她。她不免想起上次在骊山行宫里，他从她身上抢了那张丑陋的帕子，之后他还带在身上，就算是后来她还了他先前的那张，他也还是用着她的。  
　　  
　　那个歪斜不堪的枫叶。  
　　  
　　难不成......他心里......  
　　  
　　“小枫......”李承鄞的声音有些沙哑，他呼出的热气扑在她脸上，有些发痒，害得她只能眨了眨眼睛躲避这烫人的气息。  
　　  
　　不过是闭眼的一瞬间，口中便被他塞了颗桃肉，她正欲咀嚼，下一秒，唇上便挤压上了两片柔软。李承鄞用牙齿咬破了那颗桃肉，汁水顺着二人的嘴角流了下来，清新又甜蜜的气味弥漫在了整个纱帐中。  
　　  
　　“唔——”李承鄞没给她任何机会，灵巧的舌头探得一处缝隙便一下子钻了进去，将她的讨骂一并吞入口中。她骂他也好，打他也好，此时此刻，他只想这样亲吻她，哦，不对，是从进门看见她的时候就想了。成婚两年多来，他们两个总是在吵架中不欢而散，可是除了裴照，谁又知道他每次见她内心是多么的欣喜。  
　　  
　　他滚烫的亲吻顺着她白嫩的脖颈滑下，所到之处，无一不留下了粉色的烙印。小枫被他弄得又痒又羞，便不停地扭动着身子躲避他，可谁知道李承鄞这个人精早就趁她不注意解开了她腰间的带子，她一动，衣衫便松了开来，胸口一大片白皙的皮肤也露了出来。他的身上那么烫，烫得她也浑身难受，只得用力呼吸才能稍微缓解一下体内的燥热，可她那起伏不定的胸口被李承鄞看去，更是催涨了他的情欲，大脑一片空白，他竟隔着薄纱直直地一口咬住左边的蓓朵上。  
　　  
　　“李承鄞！我可不是桃子......”  
　　  
　　真是吓人，明明是要凶他的，可她的声音却听起来这样的娇媚，小枫只觉得自己快要羞死了，可她的手还被拴着，她连用手遮挡一下红得滴血的脸都不行，将头陷在一旁的被子里，紧闭着眼睛，不敢看李承鄞。要知道，她一睁眼就是李承鄞那颗脑袋埋在她胸口的样子，真是太羞了！以前在鸣玉坊看别的姑娘同客人做这档子事她还不觉得，现在轮到她了，她却连自家夫君都不敢瞧一眼。  
　　  
　　她快疯了，陌生又难耐的快感一点点噬咬着她的大脑，李承鄞那双手一只在她身上乱摸，此时此刻他俩的衣服要被他除干净了，他的腿贴着她的，嘴里不停地念着她的名字，成婚两年多，他喊她名字的次数加起来也没有这晚的多，他嘴上总是挂着另一个名字，想到这里，坚强如她，也忍不住流出眼泪来。  
　　  
　　“李承鄞......”她想让他停下，哭腔也的确奏效了，李承鄞将她的头从被子里拉出来，她涨得通红的脸上满是晶莹的泪痕。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”他竟不想自己把她吓成这样。  
　　  
　　“你不...我不要...”她断断续续地话都说不清楚了。  
　　  
　　李承鄞只觉得心中某块地方塌陷了一般，原来她真的不知道。  
　　  
　　“是你。”他在她眼角轻啄，吻去那里不停流出的咸湿的水珠。“我想要鹊桥相会的人，是小枫。”  
　　  
　　“你骗我...你喜欢的是赵...”  
　　  
　　“我没骗你！我喜欢的一直都是你。”她怎么哭得更厉害了，平时不是那么神气的一个人吗？现在竟然真的变成了个一捏就出水的水蜜桃。李承鄞又亲了亲她发红的鼻尖，最后将她无声的哭咽吞入了腹中。  
　　  
　　他不知在小枫的唇齿间流连了多久，突然，小枫也学着他的样子吸气了他的嘴唇，她吸得那样轻，但他还是感受到了。惊喜的洪水冲塌了理智的堤坝，他发狠地回应她，换来身下人的一声娇吟。李承鄞听了，心跳得更厉害了些。  
　　  
　　这张床化作了情欲的泥潭，他们二人亦越陷越深。李承鄞将手从小枫早已泥泞不堪的腿间取出，手指上沾满了水痕，他掐住了她柔软又纤细的腰肢，下身一沉，闯进了一片狭窄又温暖的禁地。

　　“啊......”他这一撞把她弄疼了，激得她一下子抱住了他宽厚的肩膀。小枫这才发现，不知何时，他解开了她手上的的死结。  
　　  
　　“疼......”  
　　  
　　“对不起...”他忍着欲望，不敢乱动，唇落在她被汗水打湿了的鬓角轻吻。待到小枫放松了身子，才开始律动起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　咿咿呀呀，不知是她半张的口中流出的呻吟，还是这张不堪律动的床发出的响声。小枫攀在李承鄞身上，整个人软成一团云，承受着身上李承鄞的冲撞。她的神思像她和李承鄞的头发一样乱成一团，此时此刻听着这咿呀声同那空中嬉戏的鸟儿的叽叽喳喳像极了，她这怕不是真的和李承鄞“鹊桥相会”了吧。  
　　  
　　也不知过了多久，李承鄞才渐渐安静下来，此时小枫早就累的睡着了。他拉过她纤细的手腕，有些心疼地爱抚着白肉上的一圈青紫。  
　　  
　　“把你栓成这样，你明天起来肯定又要和我吵了。”

　　“你胳膊怎么这么细？像只小鸟...”　　  
　　　　  
　　


End file.
